Rebirth
by Shatara The Eternal Guardian
Summary: Siobhan had it all. Great friends, an awesome house, and life was easy for her. Then came the day she had to leave Los Angeles and move to Forks, Washington. Now her life is going to turn itself upside down in a race against time. She will have to find herself and her true love or all of humanity will be wiped out. Rated M for language and possible gore.
1. Summary

Siobhan had it all. Great friends, an awesome house, and life was easy for her. Then came the day she had to leave Los Angeles and move to Forks, Washington. Now her life is going to turn itself upside down in a race against time. She will have to find herself and her true love or all of humanity will be wiped out. There will be many hardships for her and in the end she may not make it out alive.

Author's Note:

So I had this idea for a new Rebirth, because I didn't like the previous version. There are some major changes and this particular story will be difficult for me because it centers around a woman and I have never written a story from a true woman's perspective. I apologize if some were here for the male/male pairing, but I wanted to try a male/female pairing. It will also probably take me a while to update because through this series I plan on pushing myself further and trying to write better/longer chapters so please bear with me. If anyone wonders how to pronounce the lead female's name (because I know I had to look it up) it's pronounced Shi-vawn. Anyway I hope everyone likes the story.


	2. Rebirth Chapter 1 Beginnings

"But mom! I don't want to move to Washington! I love it here in Los Angeles!" I complain to my mother.

"It's not up for discussion Siobhan. Now help me pack." she said scolding.

"It's not fair. Why do I have to leave behind my entire life and all my friends?"

"Stop acting like a damned brat! You know very damn well I don't want to move. We have to. Besides you used to love going to Forks when you were young! Remember that Isabella girl and her uncle Charlie? Not to mention that boy you seemed ever so fascinated in. What was his name again? Jacob! That was his name."

"Mom that was different I knew I would be coming back here then. Besides it's my senior year when school starts back up and all my friends will be graduating from The School of Arts. We were supposed to graduate together and go to the same college and end up working for the same corporation."

"Well life doesn't always turn out the way you want it. Now, the discussion is over young lady. Go pack the rest of your things."

I watch as the Los Angeles city rushes by from my side of the car. I remember the sad look on my friends faces as I hugged them goodbye. Rachel still thought I was joking right up until we started driving away. It was then she burst into tears and tore my heart to pieces.

I currently have my red hair up in a bun. My hair isn't naturally red. I dye it every now and again when the colour starts to fade. I always hated my natural colour. I have been told my eyes are unnaturally pretty. They've been compared to emeralds before.

I fell asleep about half way there and was awoken by a sharp stop. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes I looked around and noticed a house. The house looked like it had seen many, many years. The colour of the roof was faded a lot but from what I could tell it was probably red once upon a time. Most of the shutters had fell, probably, a long time ago, only one was barely hanging from one hinge and it looked to be a faded blue colour.

"Here we are Siobhan. This is where I grew up and my mother grew up and her mother before her. Back in the day this was the largest house in the area." I heard my mother say.

We both got out and began unpacking. I heard the sound of footsteps on gravel but continued to grab a few things.

"Michelle... is that you?" I heard a woman say.

"Oh my gosh Anna it s been so long." I heard my mother laughing.

With my clothes in hand I turned to see who my mother was talking to.

She was an older lady about my mother's age. Her greying hair was put up into a very neat bun and not a single hair was out of place. It seemed a bit odd to me. She seemed almost too neat.

"Siobhan this is Anna. We grew up together here." my mother said gushing.

"I don t care mom." I said trying to not show the fact I cared next to nothing.

"Well, if you both need anything... just give me a call okay?" she said as she began to walk away.

"We sure will Anna. We should get together for lunch and catch up sometime."

"That sounds lovely Michelle."

After she was out of hearing range my mother turned sharply in my direction.

"You just can't be nice for one minute can you?" she said angrily.

"Well... I just got torn away from all my friends, to a place where the sun shines maybe once a year. How do you think I feel right now? I know you didn't want to move mom, but we get here and already you have more friends than I do. I feel like an outcast!"

"Siobhan Maria Mason don't you dare start this with me! Now go unpack your things and be ready for dinner. I will be calling that school and enrolling you later today, and you will not, I repeat not embarrass me like that again young lady. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I said sighing as I carried my stuff to the front door.

Mother and I didn't talk much the rest of the night other than her directing to the room I would be staying in. I got a room on the second floor that she said once belonged to her sister. The very little I knew of her sister was that she had always been emotionally unstable. She attempted suicide in the bathroom downstairs and was taken to a hospital where she actually did manage to commit suicide by apparently swan diving out of a three story window and cracking her skull open when she hit the concrete below. So to be honest it felt weird being in her room.

I felt very confused so I decided to draw a bit. I pulled out my sketchbook I got for my last birthday. It was almost full now so I would need to see if I can find one like it here. Although I doubt this town has anything. I didn't think as I drew. I just let it come to me, which is how I normally draw when I feel confused. I tend to get a lot of really weird pictures when I do this however. After drawing for an hour or so I heard my mother call for dinner. I stopped to look at what I had drawn so far. It didn't make much sense yet, but it looked like a very cliff with a straight drop into the wild water below. I set it down and headed downstairs for dinner.

Dinner was simple and over quickly. I went to bed that night after taking a shower. We didn't speak. I woke up the next morning and found her on the phone. I listened for a bit and just as she had promised she was speaking to the school about enrolling me for the upcoming year. I remembered her telling me about Isabella and now that I am actually thinking about it I really do want to see her. From what I heard she moved in with her Uncle Charlie. So as soon as she was finished I went to ask about them.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah Siobhan?"

"First, I just want to apologize about yesterday. I know I was in the wrong and I shouldn't have of embarrassed you like that. It's just me and my friends we thought we had beat it all you know. We finally got boys to stop hitting on us, the jealous girls leave us alone, and we were supposed to graduate like that. Now that I'm gone though, I fear they're going to be targeted again by the jealous girls and the boys and it just upset me."

She let out a sigh and paused for a moment.

"I understand Siobhan. I know you and your friends were doing good it's just I lost the job that was paying me so well that we could live there so I have to find work here and luckily I had enough saved up to get the electricity and everything working before we got here. I know moving can be especially hard for teenagers. I want you to be happy. You know this right?"

"Yeah I know mom, and I normally am. So I was thinking about Isabella earlier and I was wondering how well do you know Charlie?"

"Are you kidding? He and I grew up together, went to the same school and everything. You want to see his daughter again?"

"Yeah you know get together catch up."

"Well let me go call him. I'll talk to you in a bit."

I went back upstairs to leave my mother to it. I decided I would draw a bit more. I pulled out my sketchbook and repeating what I did the previous night I stopped thinking and just drew. After a good thirty minutes of drawing non-stop something caught my eye about one of the floor boards. I set my sketchbook down and got down on the floor next to the off looking floor board. It had a small hole in it, barely large enough for a finger to get a hold on. It would be unnoticeable if I hadn't of been sitting in the angle I was. Curiosity drove me and I lifted the floor board. It instantly revealed three things. The first was a pendant with a moonstone which was encased in what looked like gold. I gently lifted it out of the secret hidey-hole. The second was a black book. The cover had only one thing on it: The numbers 12/18/12, which oddly enough was my birthday.

_ 'Why would there be a book with my birthday on it in the floor boards?'_ I thought to myself.

Underneath the book was a piece of paper with very elegant looking handwriting. The first thing I saw was the name Luna N. Mason, which was the name of my aunt who had killed herself. I set the note down next to the book and necklace. I looked around trying to see if there was anything else I could find. When I didn't find anything I put the piece of wood back and gathered up the items and sat back down on my bed.

I decided I would check out the necklace first. Upon closer examination I was almost positive the moonstone was encased in gold. It wasn't until the light hit a direct angle that I noticed a set of initials and a date on it. The initials were S.M.M. with the date 7/29/12 which was today. Seeing no harm in it I put the necklace on to see if it fit. I was startled to find it fit perfectly, almost as if it were made for me. I was getting really wierded out. I grabbed the book next and noticed it had a very strange lock on it. It was crimson red with a sharp tip. Without even thinking I rubbed my finger against it and I immediately felt a sharp pain. I pulled my hand back and saw the point drew blood. I also noticed that a drop of blood literally traveled down the spike and into a small hole, and suddenly the book clicked open.

_'That's a very strange locking mechanism.'_ I thought.

I flipped through the book and noticed a bunch of spells. Conjure fire, split the earth, and summon the wind, stuff like that. Then it got real confusing. The chapter was called Creating Your Own Spells. It was a very detailed chapter that I would probably have to read a few times over to really understand it. Toward the end of the book I saw the book began to get into folklore. It spun a story of this group of people under the name of Quileute and how they were in all practical purposes werewolves. It also spoke of a family under the name of Cullen, and how they were vampires pretty much. I was laughing at how absolutely absurd the last part of the book was.

"Vampires and werewolves!" I scoffed.

I set the book down and picked up the note. It took me a moment but my eyes adjusted to the cursive. It read:

_"Dear Siobhan, when you find this I need you to know something. First of all you re going to have to be strong and keep an open mind. The fate of the world is literally in your hands. Now before you completely disregard everything I say let me ask you something. Have you ever really just wanted something? Like really, really wanted something, but you couldn't get it and then you have it. Or have you ever wished something upon someone and it came true?"_

At this point my mouth looked like it had disconnected. It was true in my life I seem to be able to make things happen if I really, really want it to. One time this chick called me a bitch and me being the type of person that doesn't say mean things I just wished she would fall and break something. Then, five seconds later she trips and cracks her skull open. Another time I really wanted these shoes, which I couldn't afford at the time and I wished I could have them so hard. Literally the next day I get a package with the name of the department store on it and when I open it, it was the shoes. Intrigued, I decided to keep reading.

_"Well Siobhan it is completely natural for you. The abilities run through the generations waiting for the one, the one who is to save us all. Siobhan, I believe it's you... Probably by now you have labeled me off as some insane lady that just happens to know a little bit about you. Siobhan I do have to warn you however. Beware the Volturi. They will kill you if they get the chance."_

_'That name... I feel like I know it from somewhere... but where?'_ I thought to myself, wondering.

_"The book tells you of the two major forces in the area Jacob Black's shape shifter pack and the Cullen clan. If I were you I would try and get both of them on your side. There is a gift that flows through you Siobhan and you have known it all along. You just thought it was something else. Now, before I finish I have one piece of advice for you be careful who you trust here. With love: Luna Maria Mason."_

I set the letter down and looked at the book again. Shape shifters? Vampires? Doomsday prophecies? I swear my life seems like one of those B rated movies.

I heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly hid the note from my aunt and the book under my pillows and pretended to be drawing on my sketchbook. My mother walked in a few moments later.

"Hey Siobhan. I just got off the phone with Charlie and he said he'd be delighted to have us down today." she said.

"Cool. When are we going?" I asked trying not to act suspicious.

"Now if that's alright."

"Yeah just let me change."

After she had left I went looking through my bags and I found what I was looking for quickly. It's basically a case that has a combination lock that I use to keep stuff away from other people. I pull it out, open it, and quickly deposit both the note and the book before hiding it in my drawers under all my shirts.

I went into the bathroom and brushed out my messy hair until it looked neat. I then walked downstairs and put my shoes on.

"Where'd you get the necklace from?" My mother, appearing out of nowhere, asked.

"It was a good bye gift from one of my friends back in Los Angeles."

"Oh, that's nice. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The drive was insanely short and before I knew it we were there. Literally I lived like the next block down from where they live. We pulled up to the house and I found it looked exactly like I remembered it, except for a little old in a few areas. Before our doors were even open I saw Charlie coming out the door. My mother and I were quickly swept up in greetings and I got You've grown so much since I saw you last."

"Well come on then you two. Don't be shy. Come on in!" He said motioning for the door.

We all went in and sat down in the living room. Charlie, once again, commented on how much I had grown.

"I just can't believe that ol' itty bitty Siobhan has grown so much! How tall are you now?" he asked.

"I am 6 foot 1 from my last check." I said blushing from having my height repeatedly pointed out.

"Charlie who's here?" I heard a voice ask followed by footsteps ever so calmly advancing toward us.

"Some good friends of ours Bells."

As she finally got to the bottom of the steps I saw her. She too had definitely grown up. Isabella was drop dead gorgeous. Her flowing brown hair was a bit shorter than mine, but a lot wavier. Her piercing brown eyes could easily light up a room. Her face had a certain quirkiness to it that I know just drives the boys crazy.

"Bella do you remember Siobhan and Michelle?" I heard Charlie ask her.

"Not really." she said in a quiet voice.

"You used to play with them and Jacob all the time growing up."

"Oh yeah. I remember now!" she said her face lighting up.

"Siobhan, why don't you and Bella go and talk and let Charlie and I catch up?" my mother asked.

"Alright." I said standing up.

Bella and I walked up to her room. She had a fairly nice sized room.

"Yeah you can sit wherever you like." she said.

I pulled out the chair for the computer and sat there while she sat on her bed.

So what do you want me to call you?

I d rather not be called Isabella if you don t mind so Bella is fine, and your just Siobhan right?

Yeah that s fine.

"So are you just visiting or are you here to stay?" she asked.

"I am here to stay unfortunately. My mom lost the job she had in L.A. and we had to move out her to find work." I said solemnly.

"Yeah my mom and her new love interest travel all the time, because he's a minor league baseball player and unlike her I don't like to travel so I decided it would be for me to come here."

"What is the school like here?" I asked.

"I don't know this is my first year here. I'll be starting up school this upcoming semester."

"Cool! So will I. At least I won't have to be the only new person." I said laughing slightly.

"Yeah that's never any fun."

I shifted a bit in my seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Have you seen Jacob yet?"

"Yeah he stopped by yesterday, dropping off the truck my dad asked him to fix up. Speaking of which, do you have a ride to school?"

"I'm not sure actually."

"Well Charlie gave me a truck and if you re interested we could drive to school together. Your old house isn't far from here at all. It wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah that sounds awesome!"

"Now it's not a necessarily new truck by any means. From my understanding though, Jacob fixed it up and it should work fine. It s very noisy by the way."

"Eh, that's not a problem. Nothing I can't get used to."

"So what do you do now in you spare time now days?"

"Well it depends on the situation. Back when we lived in L.A. I rarely had spare time, but when I did I normally drew. Now I'm probably going to be drawing a lot more often. What do you normally do?"

"Whatever I can to occupy time, and if there is nothing for me to do I just go to sleep for a bit."

"Okay so I have a question that's kind of personal and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"What is it?"

I leaned forward a little bit, smiling mischievously.

"How many people have you dated?"

I noticed she blushed a little bit.

"Like I said you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well it's just I wasn't expecting that question so soon. I would say about 1 or 2 real relationships. None of them lasted very long though."

"Damn you make me seem like a slut. Back in L.A I've dated a little over 15 people."

"Really?!"

"Yeah I'm not a slut don't get me wrong it's just a lot of people back there really liked me. None of them lasted any time really. I think the longest relationship I had was about 9 months. Once again I'm not a slut I just apparently have really low standards. I haven't dated anyone since early last year, however. I decided to put it off until I was in college."

"I could never give myself away to that many people as easily as you do. No offense but I have really high standards."

"It's understandable."

"Siobhan! It's time to go!" I heard my mother call from downstairs.

"Well I'll see you later Bella." I said as I got up.

"See yah Siobhan." Bella said as we walked down stairs together.

Mother was already outside apparently.

"Siobhan." I heard Charlie call. "Tell your mother that you two are always welcome here."

"Will do Charlie." I said smiling as I opened the door.

That's when I ran right into what felt like a brick wall and landed hard on my ass.

"Ow!" I said looking up at what I collided with.

I instantly recognized the tan copper skin and long black hair.

"Jacob!" I said startled.

"Need a hand?" he said his voice rich and deep.

I grabbed the hand he held out and he helped me up.

I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said blushing madly.

"It's fine Siobhan. It's amazing to see how you've grown up so much. I remember you were the shortest of the three of us. Now look at you!" he said flashing me a cheesy smile.

I giggled a bit at that.

"Hey Bella Long time no see." Jake said smiling a bit at her.

"I was just about to say the same thing Jake."

"So Siobhan you here visiting or..."

"Come on Siobhan! It's time to go!"

I"'m sorry Jake I got to go." I said as I walked toward the car. I'll see you later you guys.

"Bye Siobhan!" They said in unison.

As soon as I shut the door my mother started the car and we were off.

"Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah I did. It was really fun catching up with them. You know."

"That's good maybe we can do this again before school starts next week."

"I hope so."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the re upload of this chapter I messed up in a part that aggravated the hell out of me. :p


	3. Rebirth Chapter 2 School

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late chapter, this time though I do have a good reason. I have been writing down ideas and figuring out where I am going to take this story before I actually write it so now I do have a bunch of ideas down and the story should progress quite well. However, knowing me and my laziness don't expect me to be on top of writing on time. It's still will probably take me a while to do it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, that right belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own this story and Siobhan, and all of my original characters.**_

* * *

Tomorrow was the first day of school, and I was dreading it. I always tend to stick out wherever I go. When I'm with my mom I just act like it doesn't bother me, however I can't help but feel awkward and want to make myself invisible. You see I stand out because I have a certain look to me that is a mix of Goth and Emo. My typical style of dress would probably include a pair of torn black skinny jeans, a cut up shirt belonging to one of my many favorite bands, probably Black Veil Brides, a pair of six-inch black and red platform heels, one of my spiked chokers and its matching bracelet, and one of my many coloured contact lenses. I also have many, dresses in my wardrobe. I have a few Gothic dresses, and a few formal dresses. I even have this one dress that s been passed down in my family. It s a white high-low dress with a rose pattern all around it with a rose ending on each glove. It s way too fancy for me to wear anywhere, but I did try it on recently and found that it fit perfectly.

I was going through my suitcases looking for my collection of coloured contact lenses. I found them hiding in one of the secret folds of my backpack. I put them in my bathroom and went about setting out my outfit for tomorrow. I decided I wanted to make a big first impression so I went with my red skinny jeans, my red shirt with the fish net arms, I put my black lipstick next to my contacts, and I chose to wear my black platform boots. I also grabbed my leather jacket and my spiked choker and a matching bracelet and set them out for tomorrow. I then, picked out a nightshirt that was way too big for me, and a simple pair of shorts I made out of some jeans I had years ago.

It was nearing 7:00 pm and I hadn't done much that night other than call Bella and set up for her to come pick me up tomorrow at 6 am for school. I had decided to draw on my picture again and I noticed it began to look more and more like something I've seen somewhere. The cliff face looked so familiar almost as if I had been there before, but I know I haven't as my mother would never, ever let me go near a water fall because of her hatred towards water due to the loss of her first love. Because of that hatred, I have never learned how to swim, which all my friends back in L.A. knew how to do and they constantly teased me about it because I never actually told them why I wasn't allowed to learn how to swim. I finally finished my picture at 11:52. I ended up adding a few people jumping into the water below the cliff face, which honestly looked suicidal. I set my sketch book aside for the night to be pondered on later. I got up, walked over to the window, and looked out.

It was dark outside and I couldn't see much, but I swear I thought I saw the bushes move a slight bit. I played it off as an animal and let the blinds down. I then turned off the main light in my room on the wall by my door. I walked sleepily back to my bed and crawled under the covers before reaching over and turning off my bedside lamp, and going to sleep.

* * *

It was 4:50 the next morning before I knew it and I heard my mother yelling for me to wake up. I quickly got out of my bed and then proceeded to make it up. After putting on my previously set out clothes I went to the bathroom and went about my typical morning routine. I cleansed my face, put on my makeup, and I opted for my red contact lenses today. I then straightened my hair and I was done. I walked downstairs and found mom cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Siobhan. Did you sleep well last night?" my mother asked.

"I did. Mom?" I asked.

"Yes darling?" she said as she flipped a pancake.

"Are there any dangerous animals around here?"

"There are the typical: wolves, raccoons, and even a bear or two every now and again in the more wooded areas, but there really isn't anything dangerous around here other than spiders. Why?"

"I thought I saw something yesterday night lurking around outside."

"It was probably just someone s pet."

_'I hope so...'_ I thought to myself.

I just can't shake this uneasy feeling I felt every time I thought about whatever it was I saw last night.

After I finished breakfast it was about 5:20. To pass time I turned on the television. The first channel that came up was the news channel. I was about to change it when I heard them announce "Breaking News". My interest piqued, I decided to listen.

_"The body of Forks, Washington local Michael Ludwig was found by the pier earlier this morning by one of his friends. Apparently David Castillo was on his way to meet Michael for a fishing trip when he found his friend's lifeless body right next to his boat. Police have not released any pictures as of now but they have released a statement. That statement being that this is the fourth death in a similar way and they fear not just a serial killer but multiple serial killers working together in our peaceful town of Forks. The damage to the body is too severe to have been done by just one person. Police are advising the citizens of Forks to lock their windows and doors and to not be alone if it can be avoided. Back to you in the studio."_

"My goodness I can't believe people these days. It seems the world is getting more and more chaotic." I heard my mother say.

_"A recent discovery deep in space tells of a meteor roughly 8 miles wide that scientists say getting closer and closer to Earth. Scientists advise to remain calm as the meteor's trajectory will send it right by us. The most we will experience will be a small meteor shower."_

Not wanting to hear anymore I turned the television off. I waited for a bit more before I heard a horn outside my house. I grabbed my backpack and took off.

"Bye mom! See you later!" I yelled before leaving the house.

"Bye Siobhan! I love you!" she yelled back.

I ran out to her truck, and with a little trouble climbed in.

"Ready for school today Siobhan?" she asked politely.

"I guess." I said, not really looking forward to having to make new friends and meet new teachers.

I honestly don't think Bella realizes how pretty she actually is. If she just had a wider appreciation for clothes she would have boys all over her. As of now however she was wearing a brown long-sleeve shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans and some worn-in sneakers.

"Bella one day you have got to let me give you a makeover." I said thinking of all the things I could do.

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing! I've always had fun giving people makeovers and most of them have been at least somewhat happy with the results."

"I'll think about it..."

The rest of the ride was quiet and before I knew it we were there. There is one thing I was sure of the moment I saw the school. It wasn't like any school I had ever seen. It was made up of multiple buildings in no apparent order and from the looks of it the buildings were pretty old.

"This is a school?" I asked confused.

"I sure hope so..." Bella said with a similar look of confusion on her face.

We got there in decent time. Kids were just starting to go in. Bella quickly found a parking spot. A quick scan notified me that there weren't many 'fancy' cars here. Other than a BMW from the looks of it. Not noticing anything suspicious I ignored it. I heard Bella open her door and get out. I took a deep breath and opened my door. As I got out and shut the door I looked around to see if anyone was staring at me. No one was at the moment, but I'm positive that would change very quickly.

It wasn't until we got close to the entrance that people began to notice us. I knew I was going to stand out here. I heard a few whispers and I did my best to block them out. As soon as we entered the main building I quickly saw a sign that said 'Office'. I pointed it out to Bella and we both proceeded to go in that direction. As soon as we got in the office, I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I have never done well in crowds. Bella was already walking toward the front desk. I quickly followed her.

"Yes may I help you." The woman at the front desk said with a cheery voice.

"Yes we are both new here and we were wondering if we could get our schedules." Bella said smiling back at her.

"Alright, what's your name sweetheart?" she said looking at Bella.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan."

"Ah here we are, let me just print this out."

We waited for a few moments for the printer to print out Bella's schedule.

"Here you are Ms. Swan."

"And you deary, what's your name?" she said turning her gaze to me.

"Siobhan Maria Mason." I said blushing ever so slightly.

I waited another few moments for my schedule to print out.

"Okay so I printed you both out a map of the school and a sheet for all of your teachers to sign. I need it back by tomorrow. Now you two have a nice day." she said dismissing us.

We left the office before we checked each others schedules.

"Oh we have three periods together." I said delighted. "Spanish, Chemistry, and English."

We quickly walked toward Spanish utilizing a map the woman at the front desk gave us. As soon as we entered the room we noticed it was mainly empty, not many people had Spanish this period. Either that or a lot of people were skipping class. The teacher turned to us and asked motioned for us to come in. We quickly entered and let the door shut behind us. We handed him the sheets for him to sign which he did swiftly and told us to sit anywhere. We decided to sit next to each other near the middle of the group of chairs. Classes went by in a blur we were never not busy and that made it easier for me to ignore the people whispering about me. Before I knew it the lunch bell rang. Bella and I split up after Spanish. I had World History while she had Gym. I looked at my map and followed the directions to the cafeteria. Which was its own building. As I neared the building I saw Bella approaching me. We met up after a few moments.

"So how was class?" She asked.

"Boring. How was Gym?" I asked knowing full well she was a klutz.

"A nightmare. I lost count of how many times I fell. I hate Gym."

"Me too, which is why I took all my required Gym classes the first few years. Just so I could take a break."

"That's smart..."

"Come on let's go eat.

We quickly went through the line and found an empty table. A miracle back at my school in L.A.

"So am I the only one that hears people talk about them?" I asked her.

"I don't know to be honest, I normally block everything else out." she said.

"Wish I could do that." I said somewhat envious.

I jumped slightly when I heard someone else sit down at our table. A quick look identified the person as a girl.

"So the whole school is on fire with the talk of you two. Especially you Siobhan."

"So?" I said acting like I didn't care.

"I don't mean to be mean, but we've never had anyone that sticks out as much as you do. I mean look at your eyes!"

"What? They go well with the outfit. Besides their just contacts! Wait, who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Miranda, and if you have any questions just ask me okay? Do you mind if my friends sit with you guys?"

"I guess not." I said.

A few other people quickly came over to the table.

"They weren't kidding about your eyes!" one of them said.

"Has no one here heard of coloured contacts?!" I said slightly irritated.

"We've heard of them, they're just rare here. There's not many people of your nature in Forks." the same guy said. "By the way I'm Mike."

All of a sudden I felt a cold chill creep down my spine. It's the kind of feeling you get when something is off. It felt like someone was staring at me, and not in a good way. I turned around looking for whoever made me feel this uneasy. I noticed five very pale people, even paler than Bella, sitting at a table with nobody around them.

_'Hmm, people must avoid them.'_ I thought to myself.

"Siobhan?" I heard someone say.

I turned back to my table and they were all looking at me with a look of confusion in their faces.

"Did you not hear me?" Bella said.

"No. Sorry I was distracted."

"Obviously. Bella said. Well since you missed out on the introductions. She," Bella said pointing to the girl who came to our table first. "Is Jessica, that's Angela, and you already know Mike."

"What were you looking at?" Jessica asked.

"That group over there all alone. I don't know what it is but something seems off about them."

Bella and I both kinda glanced back for a moment to see the one I was unable to see a minute ago looking at both of us with a look of anger and confusion. I noticed Bella blush and quickly turn back. I turned back to look at Jessica.

"So, who are they?" I asked increasingly curious.

"Well the really big guy is named Emmett and he's dating the blonde Rosalie. Pixie-cut a.k.a Alice is dating Jasper the other blonde, who happens to be Rosalie's brother. The guy who just glared at you two is Edward. They all live together with their adopted parents Carlisle and Esmé. Other than that no one knows who they are. They all just came here from Alaska a year or two ago."

I noticed Bella look back again.

"Interesting."

Right then the Lunch bell rang. I looked back one last time and they were all gone.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, that was until English, which we have with Edward apparently. That class was very slow. I sat close to Bella, while she sat right next to Edward. You could feel the anxiety leaking from him. He looked like he was horrified of her. We ended up going over stuff I already knew and apparently so did Bella, because I noticed she was done about the same time as I was. The entire class Edward seemed to be trying to inch himself further and further away from her, like she was a leper. When class was finally over he was the first to get up and the first out of the class. I instantly went over to Bella.

"What did you do to him?" I asked her.

"Nothing! I swear all I did was sit next to him! The entire time it felt like he was utterly disgusted in me, and I have no freaking clue as to why?" she said obviously outraged.

"I don't know... It's probably nothing. Come on we need to go turn our signature pages."

"Alright." she said, still confused.

We quickly walked our way to the office. Upon entering we found Edward, hunched over, speaking quietly, but obviously intently to the woman at the front desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen there just isn't another class you can switch to." the woman said.

"I see..." he said quickly straightening up before quickly, without making any eye contact, leaving the room.

Bella and I exchanged a look of confusion before we approached the front desk.

"Ah. Did you get all the signatures?" the woman asked, obviously still a little spooked.

"Yes." Bella and I said.

"Alright then you two take care." she said dismissing us.

We quickly left and made our way over to Bella's truck. Before we got in I just happened to glance over and notice Edward staring intently at Bella. He quickly however noticed me noticing him and got in Rosalie's car. I told Bella what I saw and she herself looked back and watched them drive off. We got into her truck and finally relaxed.

"Glad today's over with." I said rubbing my temples.

"Same here." she said as she started up the truck.

The drive went by fast and before I knew it I was home.

"See you tomorrow Bells." I said as I got out.

"You too Siobhan." I heard before I shut the door.

As I walked to the front door I heard her drive away.

I hurried inside; ready to crash.

"Siobhan is that you?" I heard my mother call.

"Yeah mom." I yelled back.

"Just making sure!" she yelled. "Be ready for dinner by 7 o' clock!"

"Okay mother!" I yelled to her as I took the stairs by two.

When I got to my room I practically threw myself onto the bed. After resting a few minutes, I got up and began to change clothes. The last thing I did was take out my contacts, revealing my emerald-green eyes.

After changing into my lounging clothes I decided I would get on the computer for a bit. I chatted a bit with all my friends from L.A. watched a few funny videos and then I heard my mother call for dinner. I told all my friends goodbye and logged off.

Dinner was quick as there wasn't much to talk about. We made small talk and it was over relatively fast. Tired, I kissed my mom goodnight and headed upstairs.

That night I had the strangest dream I'd ever had.

_It started off with a cloaked figure walking down a hall that never seemed to end, but when it did it opened up into a room. All I saw was a woman standing behind what looked like a desk. It quickly shifted to the figure opening a door into a throne room, judging by the three thrones sitting in the center. I quickly noticed two hooded figures standing just barely within my line of view and I felt scared for some reason. It was then that I noticed three men sitting on the thrones, which is odd because I could have sworn they weren't there a few moments ago._

_The man on the right looked utterly terrifying. It wasn't his outright appearance that scared me, but the look of sheer malice is his eyes. He had snow-white shoulder-length hair and skin so pale it was almost translucent. His eyes, which I now noticed were a muddy dark red in colour, are still what captured me the most as they seemed so filled with contempt. I'd never seen anyone with so much hatred in their eyes before. He looked to be in his mid forties at most, yet he still had an elegance about him._

_The man on the left looked to be his exact opposite. His eyes, which were also a muddy dark red, were completely empty. He too had extremely pale skin. The way he was sitting also suggested he couldn't care less about any of the things going on around him. I felt sadness coming from him. He had black shoulder-length hair and looked to be in his early twenties at the complete opposite of the man sitting opposite of him._

_My gaze finally fell upon the man in the center. His eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions: curiosity, anger, excitement, and many more emotions to difficult to read. I felt I could get lost staring into his eyes, they just seemed to go on forever. I quickly pulled my gaze away and noticed once again he was very, very pale to the point of his skin looking translucent. He had long black hair and looked to be in his mid twenties. It was then I heard him speak._

_"Have you acquired our information?" The man in the middle said._

_"Yes my lord. She is in Forks with her mother." a feminine voice said._

_"We should be almost ready to initiate phase two then?" the man in the middle said in a questioning tone._

_"Unfortunately not my lord. She is completely unaware of her past, or what she is supposed to do." the cloaked woman said apologetically._

_"Well then we will just have to wait then, won't we brothers?" the man in the middle said with a smile and I could have sworn he was staring straight at me._

I awoke with a start. I was soaking wet. I had been sweating profusely apparently, which is weird because it was freezing in my room.

_'What kind of dream was that?'_ I thought to myself. 'Maybe I'm going crazy.'

I looked over at the clock it was about time for me to wake up anyway. I took my sheets downstairs to be washed, after that was done I ran back upstairs to grab what I'd be wearing to school today. I chose my winter shirt with the thermal stitching all over it and the words 'Bite Me' on both sides. I grabbed my red leggings to put on underneath the black skinny jeans I chose to wear. It was probably going to be cold today so I went with my warmer Converse instead of heels. I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed before choosing my sky blue contacts. After I got them in I ran downstairs and found my mom just setting food on the table.

"Good you're up." she said smiling at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept pretty good." I lied.

Time flew by and before I knew it I heard Bella honk the horn to her truck. I gave my mom a quick kiss to the cheek before running out to Bella's truck. The day proceeded rather boring andnot much happened. Same classes, same people, and same food. I knew Forks was going to be boring, nothing ever happens here.


End file.
